


Waiting For Him

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krypto, in the aftermath of Crisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Him

He walked the outer property line ever day. He never flew. He knew it was bad. Had learned a lot of what he could do would get him scolded. He could see the place his boy had gone. He could think of times with the boy, times that had been fun, when the boy had finally decided he was a good companion. He didn't like that his boy was over there, away from the sun, lost to them.

With a whine, he turned and went back to the house, back to the boy's family. He just had to have faith that his boy will return.


End file.
